832
When the moon rises Quentin does not transform, he then returns to his room to find a portrait of himself as the werewolf. Synopsis : The full moon is about to rise over Collinwood. This is the night that Quentin Collins has been dreading, but his most terrible dreams have never been as awful as this moment. For now, with the moon about to rise, Quentin Collins is trapped by the hated Gregory Trask, knowing there is no way to keep Trask from seeing him change from man to beast. Trask torments Quentin as they wait for the moon to rise. Yet at moonrise, Quentin remains unchanged, and demands to be released. Trask, believing that he has recovered his written confession for the murder of Minerva, releases Quentin, but vows to destroy him. At the Collinsport Inn, Tim Shaw and Amanda Harris continue to plot to use Trask's lust against him. Quentin questions Petofi, who has just brought the portrait of Quentin to Collinwood, but Petofi will only reveal that his cosmic plan for Quentin is just beginning to unfold. Later, Quentin is aghast to see that the portrait has transformed into an image of the werewolf. As Amanda is installed at Collinwood by Trask, her charms do not escape Quentin's notice; and afterward, Amanda's reluctance to go through with Tim's plan evaporates. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Quentin: Trask, are you sure you haven't been getting into the brandy? ---- : Count Petofi (to Quentin): You must stop wasting time on these idle threats, which are merely foolish. You're too hot-blooded, Quentin. But you're also rather charming, which means there'll always be somebody who'll help you. ---- : Count Petofi: Laughs. You think I should be suspected of wanting to claim credit? Like a shop girl taking credit for a sale? No, Quentin, my plan is cosmic. So gigantic, so complex that the full implications of it will not be clear to you for a long time yet. ---- : Amanda: Oh, uh, Mr. Collins : Quentin: You remember me. : Amanda: Of course. : Quentin: I appreciate the honor. I'm sure a girl like you has a lot of names to remember. Dramatis personae * Thayer David as Count Petofi * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production *There are no credits or cast list for this episode. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Story * Collinsport 46 contacts Tim Shaw at the Collinsport Inn. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gregory: Final resting place; Quentin: If the miracle hadn't happened. Bloopers and continuity errors * Don Briscoe accidentally snorts when he plans what Amanda should say to Gregory. * Over drinks in the drawing room of Collinwood, Quentin denies that Count Petofi is responsible for Quentin's failure to transform into a werewolf that evening. They both seem to struggle to contain a giggle in the middle of Quentin's line of dialogue: "If you were, you'd be claiming all the credit for it, putting the stamp of Petofi on me." * When Amanda picks up the phone in the drawing room to call Tim at the Collinsport Inn, the receiver is sitting loose on the credenza, not hung up on the main part of the telephone. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 832 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 832 - The Triangle Factory The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 832Category:Dark Shadows episodes